The Good Time Ghost
by Azurevi
Summary: SPR goes to investigate a haunting at a new club. What seems to be a straight-forward case takes an interesting turn when the team realizes that the one thing the ghost wants is the one thing Naru will not allow it to have. Told in drabbles and shorts!
1. An Unusual Day

**Hi guys! I decided instead of doing a sequel to Home Coming Case I'd do a prequel! It will be rated T and I'm dong things a little differently than usual. I wanted to try something different and challenge myself for my birthday (Today!) and one of my favorite fanfiction writers does this thing where she limits her chapter by their word count. So I wanted to try her method and do "perfect drabble" chapters (100 words) punctuated by having longer fleshier chapters that are 1,000 words. I decided to start with a fleshy chapter since it is my birthday and I'm a firm believer in giving as well as receiving on my birthday! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Mai! Tea!" Kazuya Shibuya snapped as soon as I walked into the Shibuya Psychic Research main office.

"Jeez Naru! Gimme a minute to put my bag down!" I shot back.

There was no response, not that I had expected any. In the two years I'd worked for SPR I'd tried to teach my boss some manners. I likened the experience to trying to play poker with a toilet seat; no matter how you approached it all it expected from you was shit.

I noted that there were two silhouettes through the frosted glass of Naru's office door and dropped my bag next to my desk. After almost two years of playing secretary Naru had-at my insistence-finally caved and gotten me my own desk. Takigawa had even bought me a nameplate in honor of the occasion.

I put the water kettle on and pulled the tea pot down from the cabinets and four cups since we had a client. As I prepared Naru's usual afternoon cup of Earl Gray separately I considered the unusual events of my day.

It started out normally enough, running to school as despite the utmost care and planning I was, once again, running late. I'd barely made it on time for my first class and taken my seat seconds before roll-call. Kaien, the guy who sat next to me, gave me a thumbs-up and grinned. I'd smiled back, earning myself another grin.

Kaien reminded me of a younger version of Takigawa, all jokes and smiles and an unhealthy obsession with looking like a rock star. But where Takigawa had colored all of his hair and dressed like a color-blind five year old, Kaien actually had some sense of style. His black hair couldn't decide if it wanted to be floppy or spiky and he had as many piercings as the school dress code let him get away with—most obviously in his ears but one subtle lip-ring stubbornly remained despite orders to remove it.

I hadn't been sure how to deal with him at first but after a few months of doggedly hanging out with my friends he sneakily grew on me. Everything was going fine until today, when I'd realized that there was one MAJOR unavoidable difference between Takigawa and Kaien, their age.

_"Hey Mai!" Kaien hailed me after homeroom._

_The friends I'd been intending to have lunch with fled when I was distracted, leaving me and him alone._

_"Hey Kaien, what's up?" I greeted, smiling at him._

_To my surprise he'd blushed and looked out the window. "Nice day huh?"_

_"Uh… yeah… if you like rain." I tilted a look up at him._

_He went on haltingly as if he hadn't heard me. "I was… I was wondering if… maybe you wanted to go to a concert with me on Friday?"_

_It took me a second to understand the double-meaning of what he was saying. "Are… you… asking me on a date?"_

_"Yeah… I think I am." He looked sheepish._

_"I… wow…" I blushed and tried to make my brain work. It was the first time any guy had really asked me out on a date. "I can't really give you an answer right now…"_

_"That's cool, it was just an idea." He shrugged and turned to leave._

_"I mean!" I hurried to add before he retreated. "I'll have to ask for the time off and my boss can be an ass. Can I let you know tomorrow?"_

_"Sure." He grinned. "So that's not a no?"_

_"It's a definite maybe." I smiled._

_"Great! It's not as good as a yes but it's way better than a definite no!"_

_I smiled at his exuberance. "I'll let you know tomorrow okay?"_

Which left me with the sticky predicament of dealing with Naru.

I sighed and balanced the tea tray on one hand and carried one cup to my desk, taking a firmer hold of the tray before I could do something clumsy and tapped on Lin's office door, opening it when he paused in his typing.

"Hey Lin." I smiled and put a cup within easy reach. "How's your day been?"

"Fine." He met my eyes and I could tell by the lack of tension in his expression that there'd been a minimum of stress in my absence.

"Hopefully we'll get a new case soon!" I went back to the door with a sigh. "I'd better take Naru his tea before he gets his panties in a twist." I grinned when Lin's mouth twitched in amusement and shut the door.

With Lin's stoicism and Naru's iceburg-like disposition I'd become quite the expert in reading their faint micro-expressions. Yet another useful skill learned from the anti-dynamic duo.

I knocked once on Naru's office door before pushing it open. A man sat in the chair opposite Naru's and I set Naru's tea down first, then turned to the client.

"Tea sir?"

"I LOVE this country! Japanese schoolgirls serving tea! That's just awesome." He grinned at me. "Sure thing sweetheart just put it there." He waved to the desk in front of him.

"_So do you pay her extra to wear the uniform or is that just a bonus?_" The man asked in English.

My English wasn't perfect but it HAD been part of my school curriculum since third grade. I gripped the tray so hard I felt the edges biting into my palms.

"That will be all Mai." Naru dismissed me.

I nodded and turned to leave, more interested in getting out with some vestige of my dignity intact than trying to force him to mind his manners and thank me.

"_Obedient little thing isn't she?_" The man said.

I turned again and raised the tray behind his back, ready to brain him with it but a warning glance from Naru froze me in the act and I swallowed back a growl, spinning on my heel and stalking out of the office. Only the feel of Naru's cool gaze on me kept me from slamming the door shut.


	2. Potentially Damaging

**Wow! It was so awesome to see reviews so quickly and thank you for the happy birthdays!**

**For those who pointed out the brevity of the last chapter, that was the point! It was exactly 1,000 words as the next nine chapters will be exactly 100 words. They're DRABBLES. This is a personal challenge to see if I can teach myself to convey the same character development and plot progression when my wordiness is severely limited.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I'll need to discuss the case details with my assistant." Naru was saying as he escorted the rude man out.

"When will I hear back from you?" He responded.

"Within 24 hours." Naru waited that man's footsteps faded and we were alone before turning an icy glare on me.

"… What?"

"Didn't we discuss limiting your penchant for violence?"

I winced, we had. I was allowed to beat up Takigawa freely but Naru had a strict no-beating clients rule.

"But that only applied to clients! That guy was a _potential_ client." I beamed at him, sure of my infallible logic.


	3. Chilly Disposition

"Are you going to take the case or what?" I pushed my chair back and flipped through the files stacked on my desk.

A faint look of disgust creased his face as he gave me an incredulous expression before responding. "Refrain from idiotic questions Mai. There is no-"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, jumping up. "Can I have Friday night off?"

"Why?" He didn't look particularly interested, more like he couldn't understand what could possibly be more important than work.

"I…" I paused for dramatic effect. "Have a date!"

Naru stilled and it felt like the room dropped by about twenty degrees.


	4. Good Girl

**Hey guys, the chapters are SUPPOSED to be short! They're EXACTLY 100 words with an expanded chapter every tenth (ie 1, 10, 20, 30 etc.). This is a really a chance for me to hone my writing skills so future stories have more substance and rely less on wordiness. Please let me know if I'm still managing to capture the characters despite the limitations! Also please let me know if I should keep it as a first-person POV with Mai or switch to third.**

**I'm updating daily so try to enjoy it!**

**Az.**

* * *

"Uh… Hello...? Naru?" I prodded when he didn't respond.

"No." He said suddenly and firmly, face smoothing into its usual unreadable mask as if he hadn't reacted at all.

"What?" I frowned.

"We're taking the case. We'll start set up Friday, let your school know you will be absent."

"Eh-? Really?" I blinked, surprised and confused at his sudden change of attitude. "O-okay. I'll let them know."

He nodded, seemingly self-satisfied. "Good girl. Call the others." He went back to his office and closed the door with a decisive snap.

I slumped into my chair with a resigned sigh. "Woof."


	5. Rain Check

**So I realized that word and fanfic have been inconsistent in their word count. So all the chapters I've posted so far have actually been about 10% short. I have fixed this, the bottom line being that:**

**I HAVE EDITED ALL PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. **

**All the chapters before this one have actually been made longer, the most significant change being to the first since it was about 150 words short of 1000. Now it has a more in-depth description of Kaien!**

**Enjoy the unexpected bonus!**

* * *

"Hey Kaien! Wait up!" I hailed the boy ahead of me.

His dark eyes glittered as he waited for me. The fact that he was actually kinda cute made what I had to tell him even harder.

"What's up Mai?" He smiled and I noticed that even though his teeth were white and even the smile itself was crooked and pure mischief.

"Rain check for Friday?" I asked, regretfully meeting his open gaze. "The old slave driver said no time off."

"Suck." He sighed. "Still… rain check isn't a 'no'."

I smiled. "Think of it more like a definite 'maybe'."


	6. Strike That

**Wow there have been an awesome number of reviews! Thanks guys! And yes, Kaien has to be cute or else there'd really be no point in having him be competition at all!**

* * *

I stumbled into the base with the last computer monitor. I didn't so much catch Naru wincing as felt his practiced wince-like glare at my callous treatment of his expensive toys. The stumble was fake and just to irk the self-centered narcissist but I still felt a little petty, after all, it wasn't the monitor's fault I was missing my first real date.

_Maybe if I pretend this is a date I can appease my inner romantic!_ I glanced over at Naru and Lin, sizing them up as potential dates.

Lin ignored me.

_Strike one._

Naru kept glaring.

_Strike two._


	7. Mr Jaundice

"Where have you been having the most activity?" Naru asked, not even checking to see if I was taking notes.

"It changes to wherever the cutest girls are." The proprieter of the establishment and our client responded with a wide grin in my direction. He was just as ungodly skeezy as he'd been when we'd first met at the office and I'd rather have cuddled with a plague-ridden tarantula than be following him around.

"Focus Mr. Jaundice." Naru said cooly.

"It's _Jadice_." The client corrected with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm." Naru nodded vaguely.

I could have hugged the arrogant cold-blooded narcissist.


	8. Darkly Interested

**Woo! Spring break is finally here! Took it long enough, jeez. Thanks for the reviews, they're like presents that make me get all excited and wiggly ^_^**

**

* * *

**

A cold wind flipped up the back of my shirt and I yelped, making the three men in front of me turn.

"Mai?" Naru asked.

"N-Nothing! Just a draft." I smiled and quickly tucked my shirt into my jeans when they continued on.

_Maybe the creep wasn't lying. _I shivered, sure that the chill I'd felt had been ghostly fingers skating up the small of my back. _Awesome, a pervert client and his perverted ghost. _I thought sarcastically, jogging to catch up to the others and ignoring the feeling that there were darkly interested eyes following my every move.


	9. Publicity Hunt

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I'll update twice today to make up for it and the next chapter is 1000 words!**

* * *

"Wait a minute." I stopped dead as what the skeezy Mr. Jadice had just said. "You don't actually _care_ if we get rid of the ghost or not? Then what the hell do you need us for?"

"Publicity." He grinned. "The ghost brings in business, knowing more about it would add more to the appeal."

"SPR isn't a some joke agency! We're serious about what we do." I glared at him.

He shrugged. "If it's not serious enough then why'd you take the case?"

_That is a very good question._ I stared at Naru's back as he ignored us.


	10. Tyranny In Motion

**Hah! I did it! Two updates in one day! Happy spring break for those of you enjoying it! FREEDOM!**

* * *

The base was quiet when we returned from our tour. It was just the three of us until Takigawa and Ayako showed up. It was just a small crew since the it wasn't supposed to be a big job but the others were on-call if we needed them. I immediately set about making tea before Naru could get pissier than he already was. I understood that he didn't want to talk about his reasoning behind taking the case but I had to ask.

"Okay. So am I the only one who thinks this is a huge waste of time?" I demanded, hands on my hips. It's fair to say tact and I didn't get along. "Why'd you even take this job Naru?"

"Why indeed." Lin murmured into his teacup, dark eyes fixed on his young employer. Something about the way he said it made me think that it wasn't a question, more of a challenge—like he already knew the answer and wanted to see Naru defend it.

"While not as dangerous as our other work, research is a key part of Shibuya Psychic _Research_." He gave me a condescending look. "Not every case will be an adventure Mai, you should know that by now."

But I didn't know that because every case we'd taken since I was working there HAD been an adventure. There was always a clear threat, someone's livelihood or even life at stake. After all the work we did to help people and the legitimate research, taking on such a stupid frivolous case grated.

"I just don't get it Naru." I sighed heavily and slumped down in a nearby chair.

"We are a _for-profit_ business. Without money there is no SPR. If you don't like it you can go home." He snapped back.

My eyes widened with hurt that quickly turned to anger. "That's what I was PLANNING on doing tonight anyway! I wanted to go on my first freaking date since you are an evil dictator who has committed genocide on my social life! But noooo, you HAD to take on this STUPID case and RUIN my freaking plans like the JERK you are!"

"Do you really think a DATE is more important than the work we do here?" His nose wrinkled in a faint sneer.

"Here as in at the office or here as in at a STUPID DANCE CLUB WITH A PERVERT GHOST? Because yeah, I DO think a date is more important than finding out what makes Mr. Ghosty get his jollies off!"

"Enough." Lin was looking at Naru with a trace of disapproval and I cut short my tirade, unwilling to have the same look turned on me. I was pretty sure a disapproving look from the Chinese man would turn my self-confidence to ash. "Mai. Will you set up the cameras?"

I wasn't dumb enough to miss the unsubtle dismissal and shot Naru a last defiant glare as I turned back to my desk, starting the menial task of inspecting each camera to make sure it was fully charged. I was almost done when my pocket buzzed and I started before I realized it was just my phone receiving a text.

I pulled it out and flipped it open, finding a message from Kaien and smiling faintly. He'd weaseled me into giving him my number for study sessions and school projects and had made sure I had his by texting me regularly.

The message was funny enough that I giggled and lost the last lingering traces of my anger.

**How's the tyrant treating you? **

I quickly typed back a response.

**He's working me to the bone, literally.**

I'd threaded my arm through the camera bags and was getting ready to leave base when his response buzzed back. I had my phone out but before I could check it a hand much larger and stronger than my own had plucked it from my grasp.

"You can text on your own time. Not mine." Naru stated cooly, pocketing the device.

I swallowed a growl and stomped out of the room, casting one last glare over my shoulder as I went.

_That jerk! That jerky jerk-bag of jerkland! _I didn't stop mentally berating Naru until I was at the first location we'd picked to set up a camera.

The cameras we used were smaller than they used to be, Lin being the little techie that he was upgraded faster than I thought possible. He had some kind of exchange agreement thing with our main supplier, when the new model came out we switched—provided that the equipment was still in excellent working condition.

I set up the camera as far in the corner as I could to ensure some hapless idiot (Eh heh heh) didn't bump into it and end up indentured servant to Kazuya Shibuya for the rest of their natural lives. A fate worse than death for sure.

I had almost set up all the cameras by the time I realized something was off. The air had gotten a few degrees colder. Not a noticeable drop at first but the temperature fell rapidly and I shivered, hurriedly finishing the last camera. It was almost intolerable as I turned and came face-to-chest with a man standing right behind me and yelped.

I let out a breath when I realized who it was, unmistakable cold eyes watched me with an intensity that made me feel blood rising to my cheeks.

"N-Naru?" I asked.

A smirk tipped his lips and I tried to not pass out from shock. A smile? Naru could smile? He smiled in my dreams but real Naru never smiled.

"Uh… so can I have my phone back?" I asked hesitantly, not sure how to handle this new development in the Naru-department.

He bent down and whispered in my ear and the blush that had flooded my cheeks drained.

The voice was unfamiliar as every hair on my body stood on end. "No phone means you can't call for help."


	11. Welcome Rescue

**Oh my gosh you guys are the absolute best! You flatterers and just... SEXY reviewers! Okay, maybe not the perfect adjective but I think you're a bunch of sassy classy word-smiths! I'm going camping but I'll be back tomorrow in time to update.**

**XOXO**

**Az.**

* * *

"Naru!" A familiarly welcome voice called out and I gasped in relief when the smirking not-Naru faded.

My relief was short-lived as that same stranger's voice flitted past my ear. "_Soon my pet._"

_Why me?_ I thought and threw myself at Takigawa as he came down the hall. "WHYYYY?"

"Uh… To get to the other side?" He suggested with a concerned smile.

His attempt at a joke succeeded in calming me. "So… that was the ghost and this case totally sucks."

"Huh. I was wondering when Naru had learned to disapparate. You okay?"

Mutely I nodded, not feeling okay at all.


	12. Sky Rocket

**I never thought it would be this hard to update on spring break but has been seriously difficult! Phew, here we go, I'll catch up and even update my other stories before this week is out!**

* * *

"GIVE ME MY FREAKING PHONE BACK. NOW." I demanded, getting up into Naru's face and jabbing a finger in his chest.

It had taken the whole five minute walk back to base to get my spunk back and recover from my ghostly encounter. By the time we reached the base door my anger at the ghost had evolved from anger at feeling targeted (again), to anger at being targeted without backup, to anger at being unable to reach backup even if I wanted, to anger at Naru for taking my phone in the first place.

"No."

My blood pressure skyrocketed.


	13. Subtle Attack

I shook my fist in his face. "Naru I swear to god I'm gonna knock your stupid pretty-"

Takigawa chose that moment to grab both my arms and hold me back.

"So you'll never believe this." He said in a conversational tone as if he were not restraining a shrieking, squirming _pissed off_ she-demon. "Mai has managed to get the ghost's attention already."

"Oh?" Naru quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It took on _your_ form and tried to… kiss her?" He looked down at me questioningly. "That's what it looked like."

"ATTACK!" I protested, cheeks flaming.

Takigawa hesitated. "With its lips…?"


	14. Communication Technology

"So a ghost tried to… assault you." Lin said slowly.

"Yes!" I glared at Takigawa.

"Which means this case may actually have some validity." Naru caught his chin in his customary 'thinker' pose.

"Great! We're ligit! Now give me my phone!" I struggled out of Takigawa's grip.

"What does your phone have to do with anything?" Naru looked down his nose at me.

"It told me that without a phone I couldn't call for help." I held out my hand expectantly.

"Ah." He nodded once in understanding, crossed to the equipment table and slapped a walkie-talkie into my hand. "There."


	15. Predictable

**Despite the general annoyance with the bite-sized chapters, it seems like people are more inclined to review when there's lots of little updates. It's a little ironic and since irony is good for you I'll keep it up! ^_^**

* * *

Ayako swept in as I poured hot water for tea. She paused in the doorway, looking at each of us in turn.

"Either there's an earth-bound spirit here or Naru's in a REALLY bad mood." She commented glibly with a smirk.

"Hah hah, very funny." I wrinkled my nose at her. "For your information EVERYBODY is in a bad mood."

"I'm not!" Takigawa piped up cheerfully.

"You don't count." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let me guess." Ayako tapped her lip thoughtfully with a nail painted the exact same color as her hair. "Mai got in trouble again."


	16. Puppy Eyes

**Big thanks to Ariana Taniyama for catching my little slip-up with Takigawa. It has now been fixed so if you want to reread Welcome Rescue, chapter 11, it's a little different now. Enjoy! Long chapters are every tenth so the next one should be in about four days!**

**

* * *

**

"_Please_." I gave Naru my best kicked-puppy look. As an orphan I had the expression down to an art.

Unfortunately Naru had years to perfect the blank-and-unresponsive look. I was beginning to suspect that his face just came like that, or was a reflection of his soul… or lack thereof.

"We're in a _dance club._" I begged. "The best way to do hands-on research is to go out there and _dance!_"

"It's an 18 and up club Mai."

"I AM 18 Naru."

He looked startled. "What?"

"My birthday was two weeks ago."

"… Happy birthday."

"Thanks… so can I-?"

"NO."


	17. Belated Peace

"Mai Taniyama!" Takigawa slammed open the door to the kitchen, making me jump and spill water down the front of my shirt.

"GAH! What the hell?" I put down the kettle quickly as he advanced on me.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?"

"Because it's not…?"

"Not anymore! Since we missed it!" He glared at me.

"How'd you find out?" I felt a strange fluttery sensation at the idea of Naru telling the rest of the group about my birthday.

"Lin."

"Oh." My heart sank unexpectedly.

"So what do you want for your birthday?"

"… World peace?"


	18. Trouble Dancing

I made it a whole five minutes on the dance floor before Naru found me.

I ignored him and silently cursed Takigawa. I'd eventually settled on a birthday present—some dancing time at the club—all he had to do was distract our boss for awhile and he couldn't even do that.

_Typical. _I spun with the music, not even sparing the narcissist a glance.

It wasn't until my next twist that I noticed his expression, exhultant. I paused and gave him a dubious look as he leaned down to my ear.

"_I told you it would be soon pet._"


	19. Doubly Surprising

**Hey guys! I have great news! My sweetheart is out of town so I'll have a few blissfully peaceful days to write fanfiction without being dragged out to the "real world" to "socialize" *shudder* so that means I can catch up on my writing and finally write that Ouran Host Club one-shot I've been wanting to! Squee.**

**Also The Good Time Ghost has broken 100 reviews! Wow! That's so freaking sweet! You guys make me so happy ^.^**

* * *

"Well you're certainly persistant, I'll give you that much." I sighed, deciding to take the reappearance of the ghost in stride. If I wasn't going to let the real Naru ruin my chance to dance then I sure as shooting was letting a little phantom scare me off. Besides, the real thing was much, much scarier.

The guy who'd been dancing with his back facing me overheard and turned, a pleasantly surprised expression crossing his face. "Thanks Mai!"

I stared, taking in the familiar lip ring and trouble-making smile and momentarily forgetting the ghost. "_Kaien?_ What are you doing here?"


	20. Unexpected Awkward Introductions

**Long chapter! Woo!**

* * *

"I told you I wanted to take you to a concert." Kaien pointed up at the DJ.

My jaw refused to cooperate as I stared at him. He looked… _different_ out of school uniform. I allowed the teenager in me to have a moment to appreciate the way his black band shirt hinted at a physique I'd been previously unaware of.

_Damn Naru and his meddling ways!_ I cursed him silently for the billionth time for making me miss my first date.

"I thought you were working tonight." There was no accusation in Kaien's tone but his eyes were guarded.

"I am!" I protested.

"Looked more like you were making the dance floor your bitch." He smiled and I could still see a trace of uncertainty in it.

Years of Lin and Naru taught me to read a face and Kaien's was practically screaming '_you lied._'

"The case is HERE." I gestured next to me where the Naru-ghost was, only to find him gone when I looked. "Damn. I really hate that guy."

I grabbed Kaien's hand and dragged him off the dance floor, ignoring the whistles it earned me.

"So what are YOU doing here? I guess you decided to come anyway." I said over my shoulder as I unlocked a side door with the master key Takigawa had swiped for me.

"I sent you a text telling you to come meet me when you got off work." He murmured and I glanced back to see a light flush to his cheeks and his eyes on our joined hands.

I blushed too and let go of him before we passed our first camera. The last thing I needed was for a video of my holding a guy's hand when I was on the clock. For some reason the dancing seemed more excusable.

"My boss took away my phone a few hours ago, but when we're on a case I usually spend a few nights on location. I wouldn't get off work until Sunday or Monday anyway." I gave him an apologetic look.

"We'll I still got to see you tonight." He shrugged. "Good enough for me."

I couldn't stop the blush that heated my whole face. I subtly took a few deep breaths before pushing into the base, holding the door for Kaien.

"Mai where have you been?" Naru spun on his heel, pausing when he saw me letting in a boy that rivaled him in height. "And what is he doing here?"

"Kaien, this is my boss, Kazuya Shibuya, but you can call him Naru." I stuck my tongue out at my narcissistic employer. "The guy on the computers back there is Lin Koujo. Naru this is Kaien Arai."

"That doesn't answer my question Taniyama-san." Naru bit out.

I recoiled as if struck. Naru NEVER used my family name, I'd thought it was the one thing that had set me apart from the others who worked for him. He looked coldly furious and I wasn't sure what I'd done to incur his full wrath.

Calling on my years of watching Naru and Lin hide their emotions I bit down on the sting and stood tall. "I just saw the ghost again."

"Here?" Kaien asked, looking around at our equipment.

Naru tensed when the other boy spoke but otherwise gave no indication that he'd heard him.

"On the dance floor. He singled me out." I didn't back down as Naru continued his ice queen act. "Out of two hundred people in a crowded room he singled me out Naru."

Understanding flashed through his midnight eyes. "You went intentionally to test if he would." It wasn't a question.

I nodded and turned to Kaien. "We're investigating a mostly benign haunting but with all the energy people give off at a dance club it could escalate quickly." I looked back at Naru. "Kaien is my friend and I don't want him to get hurt."

"What about all the other people out there?" Kaien gave me a surprised look. "Aren't they in danger too?"

I shook my head slowly. "Not as much. If the ghost is singling me out then people I know are more likely to get targeted. You're the only person around who can't protect himself and I want you safe."

"I can protect myself!"

I winced, realizing belatedly that I'd wounded his pride. "Not against ghosts."

"Send him home." Naru said quietly.

"No way am I leaving Mai here with a psychotic ghost on the loose!" Kaien clenched his fists.

"Every person here is more than capable of taking care of themselves." Lin didn't look up from his computer screen. "Mai has been a paranormal researcher with us for two years."

I tried not to look too surprised that Lin was defending me but it was only be sheer force of will that I kept my face straight.

"Kaien…" I sighed, trying to find a way to make him understand.

"Woah! New Guy!" Takigawa pushed open the door and stopped when he saw the four of us. "Hey Mai, what happened to dancing?"

"Casper showed up." I informed him.

"Suck."

"Totally." I gave him a small smile before remembering my manners. "Oh! Bou-san, this is Kaien Arai, Kaien, meet Houshou Takigawa, our resident monk."

Takigawa grinned at his nickname and they shook hands.

"Sweet name." Takigawa commented.

"Thanks."

"Mai. Tell us about your encounter with the ghost." Naru snapped, reminding us forcefully why we were all there.

"Oh. Right. Well I was dancing and he just showed up out of nowhere. I thought it was you-"

"It took my form again?" Naru asked sharply.

I nodded.

"Hmmm…" Naru tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Why'd it show up looking like him?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Probably cause Naru's so pretty." Takigawa teased. "He's trying to catch Mai off-guard."

"Pssh. Like I'd ever mistake him for the real Naru." I snorted.

Naru glanced up at me with an odd almost pleased expression.

"Casper-Naru _smiles_." I finished triumphantly, earning a glare from my boss.


	21. Big Brother

**Yeah for reviews!**

* * *

"So… how do you know Mai?" Takigawa was casual and smiling but something about his demeanor changed as he slipped into 'big brother' mode.

"Bou-san…" I growled warningly.

"Uh… school?" Kaien looked a little nervous.

"And what exactly are your intentions towards our Mai?"

"Bou-san!"

"Well… I want her to be my girlfriend but she keeps cancelling dates." Kaien met Takigawa's assessing gaze head-on.

My jaw dropped.

"Maybe she's not interested." Takigawa examined his nails as if they were talking about the weather.

I noticed Naru's head tip slightly towards the conversation as he pretended to read a temperature spreadsheet.


	22. Intentional Sabotage

**I have a crazy busy day tomorrow (technically I guess it's today now...), exams at school, work and cooking Wednesday's special in the cafe so I wanted to update this while I had the chance!**

* * *

"Well since she's here with you guys I figure she was being honest about having to work tonight." Kaien shrugged.

"Huh. You guys had a date planned for tonight?" Takigawa shot Naru a calculating look.

"Yup."

"When'd you ask her?"

"Monday."

"Hey Naru, isn't that the day you decided to take this case?" Takigawa asked conversationally.

"Coincidence." Naru muttered, keeping his back to us.

"Yeah right." Takigawa grinned. "Kinda unusual for you to impulsively take a case Naru."

"What's that got to do with anythi-" I broke off, staring at Naru's tense back. "Wait... did you INTENTIONALLY sabotage my date?"


	23. Triple Negative

**A quick point of clarification: Mai is not dumb, I think in her mind it's just completely improbable that Naru would succumb to an emotion like jealousy. I don't think it would have ever occurred to her on her own that Naru would intentionally sabotage her date.**

* * *

It was Lin who came to Naru's rescue. "As I recall you were the one who wanted to be on a case again Mai."

"Well yeah but-"

"Beggers can't be choosers." Naru muttered.

"HEY!" I glowered at him, determined to not have my righteous indignation derailed.

Kaien went on with his conversation with Takigawa as if nothing had happened. "I wanted to take her to see DJ Oudio."

"She's HERE? Tonight?" The monk's eyes lit up. "Naru can we-?"

"For the LAST time, NO." Naru faced us, blue eyes flashing. "We are working! NO dancing, NO DJ's, and NO dates!"


	24. Not Average

**Normally when I get super tied up in a story I have dreams about it, but I haven't been having ghost hunt (*ahemLinandNaru*) dreams so I resolve to write more! Also, unrequitedlovekt... wow, just wow. I got a contact buzz off your energy high.**

**

* * *

**

"So this is what you usually do here?" Kaien asked, wrapping long fingers around a steaming cup of black tea. "Make tea?"

After things had finally wound down the three of us sat down to wait for Ayako, who Naru had sent to pick up Yasuhara.

"Are you kidding? Mai's crazy powerful." Takigawa grinned. "It takes most people years of practice and hours of ritualistic prep to do what she does by accident."

"Really?" Kaien looked to me.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm not your average high school girl."

"You're not an average anything." Kaien assured me with a smile.


	25. Slow Uptake

**Hey does anyone know what's up with posting new Inuyasha stories? I have been getting this error message for a week now whenever I try to create a new Inuyasha fic, others work fine but that one seems blocked or something. **

**If someone can give me an answer I'll post to this story twice today!**

* * *

I was still blushing when Ayako and Yasuhara arrived. I forgot my own embarrassment as soon as I saw Takigawa light up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the self-styled shrine maiden and they immediately started fighting.

_So cute. But seriously slow on the uptake, it's obvious that they like each other, why don't they DO anything about it?_ I sighed and resolved to be true to my feelings. Whenever I fell for someone I was going to be honest with myself, no way was I going to hide behind misdirected aggression or anger like Ayako and Takigawa.


	26. Similar Situation

**Sigh. No one could answer my question, but here's another chapter anyway for being so awesome! **

* * *

"What we're most likely dealing with is a weak ghost that's feeding off the sexual energy the club produces." Yasuhara was saying. He'd been handling background research off-site. "The only violent death here was Hisui Suou, he was shot by his lover's husband fifty years ago."

"How old was he?" I asked.

"20."

"Any reports of violence since then?" Naru asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I interviewed the last owner and she said that she her boyfriend showed up frequently and tried to force himself on her."

"Over-zealous much." I grumbled.

"Except the boyfriend was in Korea at the time."


	27. Worthy of Attention

**Thanks to Ariana T for answering my question! I now have two new stories posted and FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER!**

* * *

"It's this way." I led Kaien down the hall.

I was surprised that Naru had let him stay as long as he had. But after tea and Yasuhara's report he'd put his foot down. All 'civilians' were to be put back where we found them or sent home immediately.

"You've got a good boss." Kaien shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at me.

"Pssh."

"I'm serious, he obviously takes your work seriously."

"It's the ONLY thing his _majesty_ deems WORTHY of his attention." I rolled my eyes.

"Not the _only_ thing." Kaien gave me another significant sideways glance.


	28. Cute Power

**Yay for Kaien fans! Yes, Kaien is supposed to be super likable and doable, otherwise he wouldn't pose a serious threat to Naru. **

* * *

"I've got some serious competition, don't you work with any ugly guys?" Kaien teased and I laughed.

"I guess that means if you get any latent psychic powers you can come work with us." I blurted before realizing the full implications of what I was saying.

_Did I just say that?_ I blushed and found the ground fascinating.

"Thanks but… I don't think your boss likes me."

"It's not you, Naru's like that with everyone." I tried explaining.

"He's not like that with you." Kaien ran a hand through his dark hair. "Which is why he doesn't like me much."


	29. Only Chance

**Here ya go, don't get too mad it's a necessary evil!**

* * *

I frowned, then laughed outright. "You think Naru and I…?"

"I'm sorry." Kaien said suddenly.

Before I could respond he tipped my jaw with his fingertips and kissed the corner of my mouth. I could feel his lips, hesitant and sure, and his lip ring, surprisingly warm. I was so stunned that I froze, a gasp being my only movement.

He pulled back and sighed, looking down at me with too-serious eyes and I felt like he was saying goodbye.

"I would've regretted it big time if I never did that, and something tells me that was my only chance."


	30. Thoroughly Called Out

**Sorry for the delay! I started lab classes again this week; five hours cooking time with two chef-instructors breathing down my neck angrily. Blegh. Anyway, long chapter!**

* * *

I watched Kaien push open the exit door but couldn't even muster up a wave when he turned to glance back at me. However, my deer in the headlights routine seemed to satisfy him as a wide grin spread across his face.

"We're good right?" He called, halfway through the door.

I managed to find my voice and nodded jerkily. "We're good."

"See you Monday Mai-sama." His wink ruined the over-the-top honorific as he ducked through the door.

"Yeah okay." I replied to a closed door.

It took me a while to find my way back to the base and I took two wrong turns, which wouldn't be so bad if there were more than one turn. The second I walked in the door Ayako grabbed my arm and hauled me bodily back out, letting the door slam in our wake.

"Hey! Ayako! What the hell?" I finally snapped out of it and started struggling.

"Tell." She demanded, plopping me down in the kitchenette down the hall.

"Huh?"

"You just wandered into base looking like someone who just got hella kissed and is confused about it. Tell Ani-Ayako all about it."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the tiny part of me that relaxed in relief that I had someone to talk to. "How can someone look like they just got kissed?"

"Flushed cheeks, parted lips, wide eyes, deer caught in the headlights expression. Yeah, there's no denying it."

I sighed. "Yeah okay, I got kissed."

She squealed in delight. "I knew it!"

"Not like a _real _kiss though!" I protested immediately. "Just like a… uh… an intense peck."

"Intense peck?" She tilted her head to the side consideringly. "I guess he did look pretty cut for a kid."

I gaped at her, then noticed the wicked glint in her dark eyes. "Oh you! You know what I meant!"

"So you felt up his pecs and he kissed you, no wonder you're flustered." Takigawa's voice came from behind Ayako and we both jumped.

"Bou-san!" I glared at him.

"Sorry, you looked like you got kissed and I wanted to check on you. Seems like you'll survive." He winked at me.

"Gah! You two are impossible!" I threw my hands in the air but when their teasing looks turned into the kind of understanding gentle smiles I remembered getting from my parents I felt my heart lurch unexpectedly. "I felt like… I felt like he was breaking up with me. And we're not even dating!"

"Did he say why?" Ayako's voice was kind and I glared at the table.

"He just said something about Naru, then he kissed me and gave me this weird look like that was it." I shrugged. "I mean… seriously, _Naru?_ Gimme a break."

Takigawa made a small growl that sounded frustrated. "Damn that kid, dragging his feet… I'm gonna go talk to our _fearless _leader."

We watched him leave, Ayako with a fond expression that I filed away for future blackmailing purposes.

"Ooookay." I noticed the tea kettle and jumped up with an exclamation when I checked the time. "Shit! It's past midnight! Naru gets so cranky without his chamomile." I quickly filled up the kettle and put it on the stove as Ayako seated herself at the tiny table.

"Mai, did you tell Kaien about your dreams?" She murmured when I gave her my attention again.

I flushed scarlet and shook my head. Naru had been my spirit guide in my dreams for two years, as long as I'd been working at SPR but I'd never told anyone besides Ayako about it. I could understand why Kaien would think there was competition if he knew about my dreams but the Naru in my dreams was so different that I was beginning to think he might be a whole different person.

"So he's just really perceptive then." She smiled secretively when I shot her a hard look.

"Hmph. More like mentally deranged."

"Any theories about why the ghost is appearing to you?" Ayako asked innocently, too innocently. "And why it's taking Naru's appearance?"

"That's Yasuhara and Naru's job, I just make tea and astral-project." I picked up the kettle and loaded up the tray with six cups and put honey in three and lemon in two, leaving one plain and loading one cup with both. "Hey… Thanks for talking to me."

"Anytime." She planted a maternal kiss on top of my head and we left the kitchenette.

The hallway was absent of ghosts as we made our way back to base and I was grateful, I didn't think I could handle any more versions of Naru. Two was confusing enough.

"Mai! Tea!" Naru glanced up after his barked order and almost faltered when he saw me with the tray.

"Got it covered Naru, give me a sec." I placed down the tray and poured a measure of the hot tea into the cups, stirring one of the sweetened ones carefully and bringing it over to him. "Here, anything new?"

His eyebrows went up a hairsbreadth but whether it was from the question or his fingers brushing mine as I handed him the mug, I didn't know. I assumed it was the question at his next statement. "You've barely been gone twenty minutes, what else could possibly have developed?"

"Tone it down Narcissist." I was surprised to hear Takigawa snap at Naru and brought him the plain tea after leaving one of the citrus-infused cups with Lin.

"Thanks Mai." Yasuhara smiled as I handed him one of the last two, Ayako having already claimed hers and curled up on the small sofa.

The last cup, with lemon and honey, was for me and I slumped down next to the shrine-maiden.

"Are you going to bed soon?" She asked, reaching over to ruffle my hair.

"M-hmm. Long day." I yawned.

"Yeah you must be _exhausted _after that kiss." She said loudly.

I turned bright red as Yasuhara swung curious eyes to me, Lin ignored us and Naru choked on his tea.


	31. Chaperone

**Quick note, in this story there will be spoilers from the manga eventually. I will be exploring the whole Davis thing because I think that's pretty darn interesting. **

**As for my darkest powers stories, I need to take a break, I'm not quitting them or any other story in progress, I'm just overwhelmed with work and school and writing is my way to let off steam. I'll get back to them but it may not be for a little while longer. Sorry!**

* * *

"Okay! Enough embarrassing Mai time!" I stood huffily and grabbed a clipboard. "Aren't we here on a case? Focus people." I ignored Lin's soft exasperated sound and stomped to the door.

"Where are you going Mai? Gonna grab some other guy from the club?" Takigawa teased.

I shot him a murderous look. "I'm going to take the temperature readings and then GO. TO. BED."

Naru, having recovered from his tea, stood and followed me out. When I looked up at him curiously he raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think you'd be going anywhere alone after being targeted twice did you?"


	32. Valuable Asset

**I've got homework but I'm going to try to update twice today anyway! Let's try to break 200 reviews!**

* * *

"Sooo…" I struggled to start a conversation. Naru was being quiet, even for him, and it was making me twitchy. "What's this ghost's deal?"

"I believe Yasuhara's basic theory is correct. It's a low-level spirit that has been shaped by the sexual energy of the club." He responded, leaning against the wall while I checked the hall thermometers.

"So why's it targeting me?" I scribbled down the temperature.

"You're psychic energy must be what's drawing it." He shrugged dismissively. "Why else would you be targeted repeatedly?"

I sighed. "I guess my powers really are the only valuable asset I have."


	33. Lurching Pulse

**True to my word! Two updates!**

* * *

Without warning a hand wrapped around my throat gently as Naru's thumb lightly traced my pulse-point. "You are more valuable than just your powers Mai."

Midnight eyes captured my own hazel ones and I stared at the tightly-leashed emotions darkening his to deep blue. I couldn't read them all but there were hints there of something that made my heart lurch. It struck me that _this_ was why the ghost took Naru's form. He'd been able to see something that neither of us were brave enough to face, a bond that made both of us vulnerable, and Naru knew it.


	34. Curvy Words

**This chunk should make things a little clearer. Naru was never going to strangle Mai and the whole emotional-thing was not exclusively romantic, sorry!**

* * *

"Naru…?" I gasped.

He surprised me by bending down until his lips were almost brushing against my ear. "The ghost is nearby… but not here yet. In the future he shouldn't see us in this close contact, I need you to trust me for the next twenty-four hours. Know that even when I am aloof towards you it is only to minimize any appearance of a relationship he can exploit."

I caught his wrist as I curved my neck to reach his ear. "But he took your form after watching us argue. Whatever made him look like you, it wasn't appearances."


	35. Distant Relation

**Woo hoo! Over 200 reviews! Just for that I'm going to update twice today!**

* * *

We walked to the last thermometer, Naru deep in thought and me pretending like I wasn't blushing as I mulled over our little exchange. He asked me to trust him, that was an easy request. I'd question and argue but when it came down to it he and Lin had a heck of a loyal side-kick. The other thing that had struck me that he'd said was about minimizing our relationship so it wouldn't be exploited.

_What relationship? Takigawa and Ayako are like older siblings… That's it! Naru's like a distant cousin, he feels responsible for me because we're family._


	36. Special Protection

**Sorry everyone! I meant to update yesterday but my account was frozen or something, it was weird, anyway I'll update twice today to make up for it.**

* * *

Despite having justified my relationship with Naru—SPR had become a surrogate family for me anyway—I was still uneasy. In ways I was closer to Naru than the other members of the group but it was still unnerving to realize how much closer I was to him. He called me special to him and he was special to me.

_And now a ghost is targeting us because of it. _

I trusted Naru to find a way to solve this, but how could I stand by and watch him put himself at risk when I wanted to protect him too?


	37. Doppelganger

"Well that's it for me folks." I handed Lin my notes and stretched. "I'm out for the night, wake me if anything happens."

"Ayako, go with her." Naru ordered. "Mai should not be left alone."

I glared at him and got ready to protest but Takigawa beat me to it.

"Why Ayako? Shouldn't you go Naru? I doubt the spirit will show up when it's doppelganger is right there."

I flushed angrily. "First, the ghost is _Naru's _doppelganger, not the other way around. Second, as creepy as you can be, I don't think you really want Naru sleeping with me."


	38. Snarky Quips

**Oof. Long day, I had a lecture day in class (5 hours of talking about slaughterhouses, ugh, as if I wasn't mostly vegetarian already -_-) and the three boys I nanny for were INSUFFERABLE. Honestly any urge I had to procreate is now dead.**

* * *

I waited for Ayako in the hall, preening that I'd finally gotten the last word in and left a spluttering Takigawa for once instead of the other way around.

"Well that was quite an exit." Ayako joined me and we walked down the hall to the designated girls' sleeping room. "I never knew such a little kiss would make you so ballsy."

I smirked. "Yeah, you should try it sometime."

She snorted. "I have had more kisses than you have snarky comebacks."

"Not with Bou-san I bet." I giggled at her stunned look and ducked when she swatted at me.


	39. Odd Dreams

**Sorry for the delay! Long chapter up next!**

* * *

I was only asleep for a few moments before my dream took a familiar turn. We hadn't been on a case for long enough that I'd been able to objectively analyze my dreams. I'd also read a little bit about spirit guides from a book I borrowed from Lin.

Some things weren't adding up, and I wanted to drill my dream-Naru with questions the minute he showed up. Of course he completely ruined the perfectly good tissy I'd worked myself into when he greeted me by sweeping me in a hug.

"I've missed you Mai." He murmured in my ear.


	40. A New Player

**I'll have another chapter up before midnight! Yay weekend!**

* * *

I pushed the third Naru of the day back at arm's length. It really was a bit much, first I had to slave all day for the original Naru, then I fend off ghostly Naru, and even my dreams offered no respite from my handsome torment.

"Look. I've been really patient and accepting but it's been a really shitty day where Naru-impersonators are concerned so just who the hell are you?" I had asked before and accepted the evasive answers not-Naru gave but enough was enough and I was _pissed._

His surprised expression answered at least one of my theories, it wasn't Naru. Naru could hide his emotions better and mask them quicker when he did get taken off-guard.

"Mai…" A false earnestness filled his gaze and I held up my hand before he could continue.

"No bullshit."

"Well…" He looked away.

"Or avoiding the question."

"I _can't." _He insisted with such honest vehemence that I believed him. "I really can't. Ask him, if he tells you then I can tell you. Until then his silence is my silence."

I surveyed him up and down. "Can I ask questions then and get honest answers?"

"I won't lie to you Mai, I never have. I'm not very good at it anyway." He smiled and I felt a familiar ache, wishing that the real Naru could smile.

"Are you like… the embodiment of Naru's humanity?" I asked.

He burst out laughing at that, rich genuine laughter that had me cracking a smile.

"Oh that idiot scientist." He chuckled, wiping away tears of mirth. "He has a heart you know-it's just small and withered."

I snorted and felt my smile bloom into something more real.

Not-Naru chucked my chin affectionately. "That's much better. I missed your smile."

I blushed and frowned at him. "So you're not Naru at all are you?"

He shook his head. "That's all I can tell you I'm afraid."

"Can you at least assure me that you're not a ghost?"

His stunned expression wasn't covered up fast enough and I stepped out of arm's reach quickly. "You _are _the ghost aren't you? DAMNIT. What the hell do you want? Why are you impersonating Naru of all people? And why the hell did you pick ME out of the hundreds of women at the club?"

Understanding spread through his dark eyes and he held up placating hands. "Calm down Mai, I am not _the _ghost you refer to. I do not know what he wants but I suspect that he's impersonating… Naru… because of his attachment to you and he picked you because you're… you."

I felt my head spin at the answers as they just brought up more questions and I latched on to the one that stuck out the most. "Why'd you hesitate?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, but looked uncomfortable.

"You hesitated when you said Naru's name." I accused, then was struck by a strange idea. "You said you can't lie right?"

"Mai… don't…" He begged, eyes pleading for me to understand. "I am your spirit guide, I can answer questions about cases but I've already said too much about him."

"… Fine. At least tell me what to call you. Cuz if you're not Naru then I'm not calling you dream-Naru."

"You can call me whatever you want." His half-lidded eyes were a little husky but and I was a little unsure of how to respond to someone who wasn't part of Naru, and was possibly a ghost, flirting with me.

"Sugar Pants?" I suggested innocently.

He snorted a soft laugh. "If you like."

I sighed. "Okay… how about Soul?"

"Why Soul?"

"Because the only thing I know about you for sure is that you have one." I shrugged. "And it's better than Sugar Pants."

"Agreed." He nodded with another laugh.

"All right Soul… tell me about the case." I retired my curiosity for the duration of the dream. "Starting with why the ghost has targeted me and what it intends to do with me."

"I already answered that question, it wants you because you are… you."

"Care to elaborate?" I growled in annoyance.

"I'll try… you are… unique. You're power and your purity are a beacon to the dead."

"My… purity?" I blushed.

He smiled. "The fact that such a small thing makes you blush is proof of the fact. But that wasn't the kind of purity I was referring to." The newly christened Soul brushed long fingers below my left collarbone. "You have a pure heart."

"Cheesy much?" I asked and turned, more to cover my fluster than anything.

"I can't help it, you bring out the worst in me." He smiled again.

"Focus on the case." I ordered, doing a good impersonation of Naru.

Soul seemed to immediately grasp the resemblance and chuckled. "Of course. As I was saying you are like a beacon to lost souls. You shine brightly in the dark and give them focus, that is why you are targeted frequently. Most just want to touch your light and be reminded of what it is to be alive but some, like our impersonating friend, believe that consuming the light will get them into their version of paradise."

"Their version?"

"No one knows what heaven is for sure Mai. As far as I can tell it's just a peaceful nothingness but some believe that heaven is the stereotypical utopia where there are a hundred virgins waiting to blah blah blah." He waved his hand dismissively. "Ridiculous."

"Yeah, as if they could _find _a hundred virgins for every single guy who went to heaven." I grumbled. "And what is there for girls? What if you're not into lesbianism? Are there a hundred horny virginal guys waiting to pounce you? What fun is that?" I huffed, getting more indignant with every word.

Soul looked like he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "Focus on the case Mai."

"Oh. Right." I shelved my tirade and waited for him to continue.


	41. Pure Desire

** Good to my word! Another chapter and it's only 11:15pm!**

* * *

"This particular ghost has decided that… _possessing_ you is the key to heaven." He coughed and I caught his drift, flushing red.

"Uhmm… so you're saying that a dead guy wants to do me." I wrinkled my nose.

"More than one." He murmured.

I narrowed my eyes. "What was that Soul?"

"Nothing!" Soul insisted. "Just commenting on the fact that the dead find you desirable for your… purity."

"Again with the purity thing." I rolled my eyes.

"It is rare to find a pure eighteen-year-old girl in this day and age." He commented glibly. "Especially one as beautiful as you."


	42. Unconscious Protection

"Is there any _other _way to solve this case? One that preferably keeps me from being ravaged by a horny ghost?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Don't worry Mai, with me and… Naru... no one would dare touch you."

I looked to see Soul's eyes blazing with fury and arched an eyebrow. Between him, Bou-san and Naru I had more over-protective boys in my life than I could handle.

"As for another option, I'll see what I can dig up on this side of things. But watch your back when you're awake, I can only protect you here."


	43. Nighttime Visitor

**Dear enquiring minds: I have a wholly unexpected and (I think) fun twist for how Mai approaches Naru about 'Soul.' **

* * *

I yawned and rubbed my bleary eyes, trying to get them to focus on the computer screen.

"You look like tired, did you have a nighttime visitor?" Ayako shot a significant look at Naru who caught the look and snorted softly at the implication.

Fortunately I understood the double meaning of her words and nodded, playing along. "Oh yeah, Naru kept me up _all_ night."

Everyone turned to the handsome teen with expressions ranging from shock and awe to indignation.

"Absurd." He muttured but I was delighted to see a faint flush to his cheeks before he turned away derisively.


	44. Typical Fail

I fidgeted, trying to figure out how best to approach Naru about the whole Soul thing.

'Ask _him.' _Soul had said_. '__If he tells you then I can tell you. Until then his silence is my silence.'_

Naru knew something; the trick was just how to approach him and how to get him alone without it looking suspicious.

"I'm going to take temperatures!" I announced, hoping to get an escort like before.

"Yasuharu. Go with her." Naru ordered.

_Fail._ I glared at Naru's back, the jerk sabotaged my date and now he was sabotaging my chance to question him. _Typical._


	45. Painfully Obvious

"So. What's going on with you and Naru?" Yasuhara asked casually.

"Nothing! What makes you think that there's something going on?" I laughed and it was too high-pitched and nervous.

"Uh… well, other than your painfully obvious reaction?" He raised an eyebrow.

I sighed in defeat. "Really, it's not anything, or it may not be anything, I don't know, I've just got some crap to work out."

"Ah. Should I be jealous?" He gave me a concerned look and grinned when I rolled my eyes. "Seriously though… If you need me to put the hurt on that guy I will."


	46. Sumo Challenge

**Yay! Weekend!**

* * *

Yasuhara and I bantered and betted our way through the task of recording temperatures, his lightheartedness and teasing nearly made me forget about asking the multiple Naru's in my life. I was laughing when we got back to the base, the mental image of Yasuhara and Naru battling sumo-wrestler style lodged in my brain forever (his idea, not mine).

I handed Lin the clipboard and looked around for my boss. "Hey where's Naru? Yasuhara has a challenge for him."

"He went to pick up Masako." Ayako commented from the couch.

I groaned, resigning myself to seeing the snooty TV medium.


	47. Malevolent Intent

Masako fluttered into the room at the same time Ayako left, apparently the shrine maiden had errands to run which was why the medium had been called.

I glared at Naru as he followed the petite girl in, trying to convey my annoyance and frustration with him for ditching right when I needed to question him. I loaded the glare with promises of retribution and guarantees that I was going to get answers to my questions.

"I sense strong malevolent intent." Masako declared.

I missed Ayako already.

"No shit Sherlock." Bou-san rolled his eyes.

And I wasn't the only one.


	48. Play Nice

Naru briefed Masako on the case, then sent her with Yasuhara and Takigawa to get a feel for the place. I opted to stay behind, hoping to get a chance to drill Naru.

After a few minutes Lin seemed to sense me watching Naru and paused. I gave him a pleading look and he sighed, then left, shooting me a 'be nice' look.

The opportunity was too good to pass up. I finally had Naru in my clutches and he had fresh tea in hand so there was no reason to avoid me.

_You're mine now Naru!_ I mentally exulted.


	49. Taken OffGuard

"Say… Naru?" I approached my boss.

A short huff of annoyance let me know he was listening as he watched the computer monitor for any unusual activity while Masako did her touchy-feely thing. The girl was looking frustrated and changing direction constantly, following false trails that more often than not ended up in a ladies restroom.

I frowned, trying to find the most direct way to get the answers I wanted. "You don't happen to know any dead people who are identical to you do you?"

His tea cup slipped out of his hands and shattered on the linoleum floor.


	50. One Mystery Solved

**Woo-hoo! Long chapter!**

* * *

I picked up the biggest pieces of the mug while Naru stared at me. He recovered quickly and knelt next to me. The mug had been almost empty so it was really only pieces of ceramic we had to recover and we worked in silence for a few moments until Naru was ready to talk.

"I apologize Mai." He murmured.

"Hey it's no big." I smiled reassuringly, a little off-balance by the loss of his legendary control.

"I assume you are referring to the case?" He sat in a computer chair, for once giving me his undivided attention. "Did you have a dream?"

"Yes and no." I flopped on the couch less elegantly. "I mean I had a dream but I wasn't referring to the case."

He stilled, expression carefully neutral. "What exactly do you mean then?"

"What I asked." I gave him a level look. "Do you have a dead look-alike besides the ghost on this case?"

His lack of expression gave him away as surely as his silence.

"You do don't you?" I whispered. "Naru, what aren't you telling me?"

"Why are you asking?"

I hesitated. "Quid pro quo Naru."

He ran a hand through his hair and fixed me with a dark searching look. "My brother."

My hand flew to my mouth and my eyes widened. "Oh my god Naru, I'm so sorry."

He waved off the apology impatiently. "It was few years ago."

"Right before we met, right?" I frowned thoughtfully as another thing became clear to me. "Because he hasn't changed or aged."

Naru's searching look turned as intense as a death ray and his voice dropped a few octaves. "What are you-" His eyes widened. "You've seen him."

Lin chose that moment to come back in the room, Naru and I had unconsciously moved towards each other during the serious conversation and his eyebrows shot up in an uncharacteristic display of surprise. Without a word he turned to leave again but Naru stopped him.

"Lin. Come in and shut the door." He ordered. When Lin complied he turned back to me. "Mai has seen Gene."

"So that's his name." I frowned.

"When?" Lin sat down beside me on the couch and I rotated so I could talk to both of them comfortably.

"Since the first case we worked." I explained. "Three years ago."

They stared at me in stunned silence.

"Why didn't you SAY anything?" Naru's voice was coldly furious.

After years of working for him I'd become tougher and his harsh tone just made me angry. I gave him a disparaging look. "Would YOU have told me if you were dreaming about me?"

A flush colored his cheeks and he looked away.

"I thought it was you." I explained, my own face hot. "It took a long time for me to pick up on the subtle differences since I only saw… Gene for a few minutes when we were on a case."

"Well this is unexpected." Lin looked at Naru. "And it explains why I've only heard faint echoes of his voice, he already has a host."

"Why me?" I asked, looking between them. "Don't you have crazy powers? And you're his brother-"

"Twin." Lin informed me.

"TWIN brother?" My brain nearly exploded from the idea of two Naru's, before Gene died it must have been a lethal combination. "Shouldn't he be contacting you directly?"

Naru shot me a sour look that clearly said that he'd been trying, probably for three years.

"Sorry." I sheepishly looked down at my hands. "I'm just a little freaked out at having a total stranger in my head."

"It's all right Mai." Lin put his hand on my shoulder in an uncharacteristic display of affection. "Gene would no more hurt you than Naru would."

"Yeah, I figured that. He's the one who's been helping all along on the cases." I smiled at Naru. "So in a way you could say that he's been working right alongside you this whole time."

His eyes widened and then he stood, turning away from us while his fingers clenched tightly into fists. Fortunately I was used to his inability to cope with emotion and just stood. Some urge pushed me to hug my boss and I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his back. He was solid and real in my ever shifting world of Naru look-a-likes and he was in obvious pain. I wanted to stop his hurt but didn't know how and so just held him. After a tense moment he relaxed, his hands hesitantly laying on top of my crossed arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't know." I mumbled into his shirt.

"It's all right. We've been looking… for his body." He sighed and I felt a weariness in him I'd never noticed before.

"Maybe I can help." I let go of him and stepped back so he could face me.

He did, his eyes cautious as ever. "You would do that?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Naru I've done way worse things while working for you than chatted up a cute guy, gimme a break."

His eyes widened minutely as a faint smile touched his lips. It was part relief and part surprise and I grinned back. Movement behind him caught my eye and I focused on the computer monitor, then gasped.

"Oh crap we forgot about Masako!" I pointed at the screen where the girl was turning very fast in place. Takigawa and Yasuhara were doing their best to defend her from the ghostly hands that were trying to unwind her obi, thus resulting in the spinning.

Lin jumped up and resumed his post at the computer while Naru grabbed a walkie-talkie. As we flew into action a thought occurred to me that made me stumble, if I had just admitted that I thought Gene was cute, and he and Naru were identical twins, did that mean I just confessed to Naru that I thought he was cute? Crap.


	51. Pervert Repellent

**Props to Ayjah for the closing line ~.^**

* * *

Masako was easy enough to rescue, though Yasuhara's methods were somewhat unconventional. He reasoned that if the ghost was obsessed enough with women to continue to pursue them in the afterlife, chances were good that he was homophobic.

We watched in slack-jawed astonishment as Yasuhara lifted up his shirt flirtatiously as his voice filtered in through the speakers. "Hey there you big naughty ghost, how about a taste of me?"

Masako's obi hit the floor and she snatched it, tying an elaborate knot with impressive speed. Once fully clothed she looked around. "He's gone."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I muttered.


	52. Guilty Reasoning

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are silly ^.^**

* * *

I had tea ready for when Houshou, Yasuhara and Masako came back to the base.

"What the heck took you guys so long to help us?" Houshou asked.

I flushed guiltily, but reasoned that if Naru and Lin hadn't told anyone else about Gene yet then I didn't have the right to share.

"Lin was on a break." I mumbled, handing Naru his tea. "And Naru was… distracted."

"By what?" Masako asked, her voice sharp.

"By Mai. Can we focus on the case now?" Naru's tone was chilly even as a faint blush touched his cheeks and mine flamed red.


	53. Scorned Doll

"HOLD UP." Houshou looked back and forth between the two of us. "What exactly do you mean by '_distracted'?"_

"Nothing. Drop it." I growled, feeling embarrassed and overheated as my blush refused to fade.

"Mai and Naru sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes ma-" Yasuhara sang delightedly.

"ENOUGH." We all turned in surprise to Masako, who was looking coldly furious. "Were you not interested in my findings?"

"Yeah, what'd you-?" I started asking but she cut me off.

"I was talking to Kazuya, not you." She snapped, her porcelain doll's face shifting back to Naru determinedly.


	54. Repeat Report

"The ghost is a restless spirit." Masako stated dismissively. "He would not be a danger alone. But as it is the energy here is feeding and changing him."

I held back a huff of annoyance, waiting for her to tell us something we didn't know.

"He is very fixated on the idea of 'the light'." She frowned. "But I could not understand more details than that."

"He thinks that by possessing it he'll find heaven." I explained quietly. "It was in my dream."

At the mention of my dream, and by association Gene, Naru gave me a brief longing look.


	55. Unnecessary Discipline

Masako looked between me and Naru with narrowed eyes.

"It appears as though my services are not needed." She said coldly. "You already have a disciplined, experienced medium working the case. Tell me, are there any other spirits present?"

"Um no." I frowned. "We only came for the one guy."

"Ah, and this one ghost was reported by the client?"

"Yeah but…"

"And is he psychic?"

"No but…"

"So basically you have absolutely no idea what you're dealing with because you're basing your evidence off the word of a moron. Well. It takes one to know one doesn't it Mai?"


	56. Reasonable Bitch

"Enough." Naru's voice was icy. "If I trust Mai's instincts then so should you."

Masako looked like she wanted to snap something back but wilted under Naru's impassive expression.

"Do you have reason to believe there is more than just one spirit here?" He asked.

"No. There are the usual echoes and lingering presences but no other active spirits." Her voice subdued.

The doubt I'd begun to have in myself and Gene vanished in the blaze of my anger. "What? So you were being bitchy for no reason?"

"I think she had a reason." Bou-san raised an eyebrow at me.


	57. Kaleidoscope Emotions

**Sorry for the dodgy updates! My internet has been crapping out on me .**

* * *

I struggled to keep my eyes open on the sofa. The others had gone to get take-out for dinner, leaving me at the base with Lin and Naru working at the computers.

"Go to sleep." Naru ordered, making me jump guiltily. "Gene was always good with people, maybe he's having better luck with the spirit."

"K." I slumped down, curling up against a cushion.

The last thing I saw before I drifted off was Naru's glance, which held a kaleidoscope of shifting emotions. I wanted to comfort him but when Gene called it was impossible to stay awake for long.


	58. Pointless Search

**This drabble inspired by... THE CLASH! Heh, not really, but they're awesome. ^_^**

* * *

"Hi Gene." I said when I saw Naru's twin.

His eyes lit up in a way Naru's never did and it felt weird that they looked so alike but were so different.

"He told you!" He smiled.

"I kinda forced him." I smiled back sheepishly. "He's been looking for your body you know… what happened?"

Gene sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "A car hit me late one night, a hit-and-run."

I gasped. "That's awful!"

"Yes. But it's been a long time now. I don't know if there's really a point to trying to find my body anymore."


	59. Psychic Disaster

**Sorry for the delay! This is finals week so updates may be slow but they'll pick back up again soon! Long chapter next ^.^**

* * *

I thoughtfully mulled over Gene's words, frowning. "Maybe there's not a point to you to find your body but there's a point for Naru."

"His happiness means a lot to you." Gene watched me impassively, a shift from his usual open demeanor and it reminded me forcefully of his brother. "He's lucky to have found you."

"Pssh. Are you kidding? Naru rues the day he met the psychic disaster that is Mai Taniyama." I smiled but he didn't return it, only watched me with those too-perceptive midnight eyes and I felt like my soul was open for him to read.


	60. The Fine Print

**All right! I'm so sorry I disappeared for like... ever. -_- but I had my last final today so I should be a little more present! Phew. Tough week. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"He is growing darker by the hour." Gene said suddenly and I blinked in confusion.

"Naru? I hate to point out the obvious since you two have the same complexion but Naru's pale, like would-burst-into-flame-in-sunlight pale."

"Are you accusing my brother of being a vampire?" He quirked an eyebrow, the first trace of a smile on his face. "While he does tend to suck the life out of… well, everything, he's not undead. I was referring to your case."

"Oh! The horny ghost, gotcha. He's getting darker?" I frowned. "But it shouldn't be escalating this quickly. He's been there for like… ever."

"True but jealousy has exacerbated the situation." He ruffled my hair. "He wants you badly and he hates the men you work with for being around you. When you get back to base I want you to get taken off the case."

"What?" I stared at him. "No way! This is my JOB and I'm going to do it!"

"I admire your work ethic but you really need to let this one go Mai. It's too dangerous." He sighed when I didn't lose my stubborn look.

"If you have any more information give it to me now please." I crossed my arms and glared.

"God you're stubborn." He ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. Exorcisms probably won't work-"

"Exorcisms are out anyway." I interrupted. "The owner likes the novelty of a ghost and only hired us to do research on it."

Gene stared at me. "You're joking."

I shook my head.

"What a stupid _git_." He growled through his teeth. "Try cleansing then. That might help but with the atmosphere at the club… Find out how long it's been open, then you should have a timeline to work from to know how long it takes the energy to get dangerous."

I woke up as someone shook my shoulder.

Bou-san held up a bento box and I looked around, noting that the two of us and Lin were the only ones in the room.

"Where's 'verybody?" I yawned and stretched

"Naru and Yasuhara went to take temperatures and Masako went with her driver to pick up John." He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Since when has Naru not only let you sleep on the job but volunteered to do your duties for you?"

Lin glanced over his shoulder at me and our eyes met. I could tell that he wanted to see how I'd handle the question and probably concerned that I'd give away Gene. I was tempted to do it just out of spite for his lack of faith but decided that would be too petty.

"Eh. Naru owes me for all the slaving away I do for that jerk." I shrugged. "Anyway, I had one of my dreams so we should find him."

There was a rustle and some static as Lin picked up the walkie-talkie on his desk. "Naru. Mai had a dream."

We didn't have to wait long before Naru and Yasuhara joined us. Yasuhara was cheerful as ever and smilingly greeted me but Naru gave me the same guarded look his twin had in my dream.

"All right Mai, tell us about your dream." Naru said as he settled into a chair.

I swallowed the piece of sushi I'd eaten and lay down my chopsticks. "We're not allowed to exorcise the ghost because the owner likes the novelty right?"

Naru nodded.

"Well I think we should find out when the events started escalating, so we can have some idea of how long it takes the ghost to… uh… charge up." I explained, fidgeting with the hem of my sweater. "Then we should try a cleansing to reset the club."

I kept my eyes down, not wanting to mention that the ghost escalated more quickly when I was around because I didn't want Naru to take me off the case. Neither he nor Gene had the right to decide when I quit and I didn't scare so easily as they thought.

"Your plan is sound but there are too many unknown factors we haven't factored in." Naru caught his chin and frowned in thought. "Such as the escalation of the events since our arrival and the ghosts obsession with this 'light' Mai and Masako both mentioned. We can perform the cleansing but so far the best strategy seems to be to remove ourselves from the equation and see what happens."

"We can't just _leave_!" I exclaimed.

"We can and we will. Until we know what 'the light' is and figure out how to give it to the spirit then-"

"G-give it to him?" I paled.

It was tempting to tell Naru exactly what the light was but he'd take me off the case for sure if he knew. Still, the thought of being devirginized by a ghost wasn't a pleasant one.

_If the cleansing doesn't work, I'll tell Naru what the ghost wants. Until then I'll just be super cautious._ I promised myself.

"The situation seems similar to our second case together, do you remember?" Naru asked me.

"With all the children." I shivered. "It was awful."

"In that case the spirit wanted her child so we gave her a substitute and she found peace. In this case something similar may be achieved."

"But if he finds peace won't he stop haunting the club?" Bou-san twirled his chopsticks around his fingers.

"Obviously." Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Which is not what the client wants." Bou-san rejoined.

"While it's true that his goal in hiring us was to gain nothing more than information, he had to sign the same contractual agreement that all our clients sign; stating that in the event that a haunting escalates we have permission to take appropriate counter-measures to ensure the safety of the client and of SPR." Naru steepled his fingers. "It is not the responsibility of SPR to force our clients to read the fine print of our contracts. That Mr. Jadice neglected to do so is his own fault."


	61. Best Boss

We stared at Naru in awe.

"Best. Boss. EVER." Yasuhara finally broke the silence and I had to stifle a giggle.

"Back to finding this light that keeps being referenced. Yasuhara, find out if the ghost is referencing a person from his life and Lin and I will research possible ideals that could be perceived as a light. Mai, get more information from your dreams. Takigawa, you question the owner and the club patrons to find the rate of escalation."

"Got it boss." Bou-san saluted.

He and Yasuhara left, leaving me with the only two people who knew about Gene.


	62. Clear Concern

"Mai." Naru said in that kind of tone that let me know I was in trouble. "What exactly do you know about this light?"

Lin shot me a surprised look and I feigned innocence. "I have no idea. Maybe it's the whole famous 'light at the end of a tunnel' thing."

Naru glowered at me. "You know that's not true. What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know anything for sure." I avoided his eyes. "I just know that it's what Gene is most concerned about."

"Perhaps if you had another meeting with him he could clarify matters."

"Yeah… maybe."


	63. Presumptuous Jackass

**Sorry for the delay! ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

"So…" Naru raised his eyebrows significantly and nodded towards the couch.

I stared at him blankly until comprehension finally dawned. "What? I can't sleep on demand!"

"Why not? You fall asleep all the time when you're not supposed to." He went back to sorting his files.

"What the-? I do not you jerk! And it's really hard to stay awake when Gene's got something to tell me!"

"I see." He sighed. "And he has no wisdom to impart now I presume?"

"That's right you presumptuous jackass." I stuck my nose in the air and heard Lin snort softly in laughter.


	64. Cold Reminder

"I'm going to make tea!" I exclaimed and stood.

"Fine." Naru snapped back and I closed the door with a bang.

_Honestly that guy is the biggest jerk around! Trying to make me fall asleep on command and getting mad when I don't have the magical ability to do it!_ I worked up a good tissy fit by the time I'd almost reached the kitchen.

A cold breeze reminded me of a fact I'd conveniently forgotten in my frustration. We were supposed to be using the buddy system, and I was the one that the ghost wanted to 'possess.'

_Crap._


	65. So Scared

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay -_- I'm going to do a few updates today to catch up though! Hopefully I can get myself back into your good graces.**

* * *

"I'm just fine. Dandy, good-to-go, happy-go-lucky!" I sang in my most convincing cheerful voice. "Life is spectacular and full of shiny things and happy people!"

The cold breeze sweeping around my body increased and I sang louder in response.

"Sooooo happy! Soooo not scared at ALL!"

"_Are you sure?_" A voice purred in my ear.

"COOOOMPLETELY SURE! COMPLETELY NOT SCARED!" I nearly choked on the words as wind caressed my neck like a dead lover's fingers. "Oh hey! I need honey!"

Talking to myself usually calmed me down but it seemed to amuse my poltergeist, who just chuckled.

_Double crap._


	66. Classic Creakyness

**Just a heads-up, there's going to be some racy-ness in a few drabbles ~.^ I'm not telling you who's involved though! Read and find out!**

* * *

I was still singing tunelessly as I opened the pantry door to retrieve the honey. As I reached for the shelf the wall next to it gave a soft groan and creakingly swung open.

"What the-?" I turned on the pantry light and peeked around the edge of the door. "Um… is that you Hisiu Suou?" I asked the ghost, deciding to address him directly.

No response came and I edged closer the gap in the door, curiosity and the desire to do my part as a paranormal investigator warring with common sense and a voice that sounded suspiciously like Naru's.


	67. Assisted Falling

I compromised with my curiosity and Naru-conscience and stayed outside the pantry, pulling open the door from the safety of the kitchen. My arms weren't long enough to do it without leaning forward and I braced myself on the doorframe and tugged on the door so light could fall in. A narrow flight of steps was revealed and I unconsciously took a step forward.

"Mai!" Naru's voice called and I turned to see him in the doorway.

A freezing cold hand shoved the middle of my stomach and I lost my balance, falling towards the stairs with Naru lunging after me.


	68. Almost Saved

Naru caught my sleeve and I righted myself.

"Phew. That was close-EEK!"

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and jerked me back towards the hidden stairs. I screamed and gripped Naru's collar as I fell again and he stumbled after me. Naru twisted so that his back hit the stairs first and curled an arm protectively around my head. The staircase was narrow enough that we slowed our fall by our awkward positioning.

_Please don't let that damned ghost shut the-_ I thought even as the door swung shut with a click, leaving me and my boss in complete darkness.


	69. Awkward Placement

**Two updates in one day! ^.^ My gift for sucking royally at updates last week. Here's the racyness I warned you about!**

* * *

"You okay?" I mumbled.

"Fine." Naru's flat tone replied.

"Let me just…" I worked on untangling myself from my boss's long limbs. My hands reached for purchase enough to push myself off him and landed with one on something smooth and unusually shaped and the other somewhat lower.

Naru let out a strangled gasp and I realized the strange shape was Naru's belt buckle and my other palm was on the firm warmth of his thigh with my fingers on something completely foreign that jerked underneath my touch before Naru caught my wrists and threw my hands off of him.


	70. In The Dark

Without hands to prop up on I fell against Naru again and we slid down a few more steps until we were at the bottom of the staircase.

"You know…" I started after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "For a genius you can be pretty stupid."

He snorted and I could picture him rolling his eyes. "And for someone who lives alone you can be idiotically reckless."

I felt the warmth of his body underneath mine and thought of the forceful reminder I'd just received that he was a man and not just my boss and blushed furiously. I decided to get angry at his statement instead of dwell on the fact that I'd just groped him and scrambled off.

"Yeah well YOU'RE the one who let me go make tea by myself!" I accused.

Warmth brushed my face as he stood up and his arm touched me. "Why do you think I came to the kitchen?" He sighed and I heard a rough sound I couldn't identify.

"N-Naru?" I blinked in the dark. "Is that you?"

"Yes. I'm checking for a light switch." A hand touched my side and I yelped. "It's just me. Take my hand."

I found his wrist with both hands and slid my hand until I found his. "Okay, thanks."

He didn't say anything and the rough sound—his hand against the wall—started again.

"Any luck?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Obviously not." Was his dry response.

"You're a jerk." I grumbled, trying to ignore the gentle rough texture of his long fingers wrapping around mine.

"Ah yes, of course, I am the kind of jerk that hunts down errant assistants when they may be in danger, lets himself get dragged down the stairs—cushioning her fall—and does something productive instead of whining about the situation." His dry tone took on a mocking edge and if I could have seen his leg I would have kicked him in the shin.

"Yeah you're a regular knight in shiny black armor Naru-_sama_." I reached out my free hand to help him look for a light switch and only succeeded in hitting empty air.

We searched in silence until I heard Naru sigh softly. "Mai. How is it that you seem to find trouble on every single case we take?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I smiled when I heard his soft half-laugh. "Honestly I'm glad you're here with me, I really don't like the idea of being alone in a dark room with this ghost."

"Neither do I." Was his soft but emphatic response.

I was surprised that my blush didn't light up the room and that silly thought gave me an idea.

"Naru!" I exclaimed excitedly and felt his body rotate sharply, tugging me behind him.

"What?" His voice was low and alert, ready to deal with whatever threat popped up.

"Do you have a cell phone on you?" I asked.

He huffed in annoyance but I heard him patting down his pockets. "No. The battery was low so I left it to charge at the base."

"Balls." I groaned. "Any other electronic device with a screen?"

I felt his glare. "Other than the mag-lite in my pocket? No."

"And here I thought you were just happy to see me." I rolled my eyes in response, before remembering that I'd just been touching him _there_ and blushed again.

Naru's chuckle surprised me, it was dark and warm and rich like European drinking chocolate and I swallowed hard. My boss had always been attractive but I'd never really thought of him as outright sexy until I heard that laugh. The fact that he was capable of laughter at all was surprising, and the fact that he could laugh like that made me suddenly very conscious of our situation.

Mai + Naru + dark room =

I derailed my train of thought before it could go any further, it was too dangerous a track to take.

I cleared my throat. "So…"

"Come on." He pulled me forward and I heard a bump that I found to be the stairs when my own shin ran into them.

"Ow."

"Watch that first step." Naru's bland tone had me bristling in annoyance.

"Thanks a lot you jackass." I growled back, there were less steps than I thought but it still wasn't particularly pleasant to find them all with my toes. "Way to find your sense of humor, great timing, really I'm in stitches here."

"If you don't shut your mouth and watch your step you will be." Was his snapped response.

"_Watch_ my-?" I cut myself off as I realized that there was some light, a gap shining at the edge of where the hidden door hinged.

I could barely see Naru's outline as he reached the door and pushed, then pulled to no avail. With a sigh he turned and sat mid-way down the stairs, leaving no place for me to sit other than between his knees on the lower steps.

"So." I leaned back and settled against his shins, determined to get as comfortable as possible. "The chances of us being found quickly are…?"

"Not bad." He replied.

Before I could respond cold fingers touched my ankle and I yelped.

"What is it?"

"Some_thing_ touched me!" I whimpered.

"An animal?" He hazarded hopefully.

"Try cold dead fingers!"

"Why are you so interested in Mai?" Naru asked the room.

A laugh breezed around us, giving me goosebumps.

"Yeah creepy! I'm not anybody's freaking _light_ so just BACK OFF!" I added in a valiant attempt to not sound scared.

Naru went very still behind me and it took me a second of reflecting on my words to realize what would have provoked the reaction.

"You're the light. You're what the ghost wants to possess." His words were softly furious and I winced.

"Shit."

The cold laughter sounded again and I wasn't sure who I'd rather be in the dark with at that moment, Naru or the ghost.


	71. No Sharing

**Hey guys, sorry for disappearing, I went through an unexpected and really nasty breakup with my sweetheart of four years and just have not wanted to write. I'll try to be better about updates.**

* * *

This time warm fingers that wrapped around me. One of Naru's hands gently encircled my throat and the other wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me back against him. My heart skipped a beat as I felt his pound against my back.

"Mai is mine. Touch her and I'll eradicate you." His low growl vibrated through my body and I shivered.

"Na… ru?"

"Shut up."

"K!" I squeaked.

"_You can't keep her all to yourself. She will be mine the instant you let your guard down._" Soft words surrounded us as the lock at the top of the stairs clicked open.


	72. Fair Point

**Thank you all so much for your love and support! I really appreciate it. It's been hard to write because he was a big supporter but I'm trying to push through and not let it affect my writing style too much.**

* * *

"Go home." Naru glared at me.

We were back at the base and Lin had been updated on the situation with the ghost. Both he and Naru were quietly simmering, which meant they were really pissed. I always could tell when Lin was mad at me because he'd stop talking and ignore me, Naru was a little more open with his anger.

"Now." He added.

"And just what the hell do you plan to do if the ghost follows me home?" I glared back. "Do you really think I'd be safer alone or with a group of spiritualists I trust?"


End file.
